Concurso de Historias
by Melgamonster
Summary: Un concurso de historias organizado por mi, pasen, lean y voten :D. Las votaciones están abiertas del 4 de abril hasta el 10 de abril
**Nota de Melgamonster: este es un concurso de historias que organice como administradora de un grupo de "Fans de Gintama en Whats app"**

 **Pasen, lean y voten, pueden escoger varios.**

* * *

Participante 1

* * *

 **ESTO ES MUY EXTRAÑO.**

 ** _NOTAS DEL AUTOR:_** _Bueno esta historia tratara sobre mi pareja rara del Gintoki x Nobume personajes de Gintama, así que espero que la disfruten, olvidava que es un pvp de gin._  
 ** _GINTAMA NO ME PERTENECE A MI, MIS RESPETOS A SORACHI GORILA-SENPAI POR CREAR ESTA GRAN HISTORIA._**  
 _Mi nombre es Sakata Gintoki y estoy metido en una situación de locos, ya casi pasan 2 meses desde que vencimos al líder del Naraku, no les contare las historia de cómo fue ya que a el autor no se le ocurre nada, pero mi problema comenzó cuando cierto calvo antes de morir me dejo a cargo de sus dos pozos sin fondo, ya tenía suficiente con la glotona de Kagura pero ahora tengo a ese demonio de su hermano rondando mi casa casi todos los días, pero mi mayor problema es aquella ex policía come rosquillas que vino a mi casa a vivir contra mi voluntad._  
 _Flashback_  
 _Yo me acababa de despertar cuando sonó la puerta y hay encontré de pie a esa chica sin ninguna expresión, la mire con mi típica cara._  
 _-¿Que deseas?, ya no eres más una policía, yo no oculto ningún cuerpo sin vida en mi casa quizás es la vieja de abajo la culpable-_  
 _Respondí antes de que ella dijera algo me proponía a cerrar la puerta cuando ella la sostuvo._  
 _-Yo no eh venido a arrestarte como lo dijiste ya no soy una policía así que no me importa si tienes tu casa repleta de muertos- me respondió ella sin la mínima expresión en su rostro._  
 _"_ _Como odio despertar tan temprano" Me repetía a mí mismo mientras la miraba._  
 _-¿Entonces que deseas?- Le pregunte de nuevo después de 10 segundos de silencio._  
 _-Puedo pasar se siente raro hablar desde la puerta *sonrojada*- "_ ** _QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_** _"_ _Mi mente se impresiona de ver que ella estaba avergonzada siendo ella una sádica por naturaleza, oh ya imagino mi rostro debe estar tan impresionado como encontrar a la vieja de Otose dentro de mi cama._  
 _-Pasa- fue lo único que mi boca formulo después de tanto._  
 ** _NOTISHA DE AUTOR:_** _SE QUE DIRAN WTF NOBUME NO SE SONROJA Y YO CREO LO MISMO PERO DECIDI DARLE UN POCO DE EMOCION._  
 _Al entrar en mi casa me fije que Kamui dormía placentero en una esquina de la pequeña sala._  
 _"_ _Pequeño demonio por que no se fue a la nave de Takasugi ayer" lo pensé pero la mire a ella y no le tomo importancia que el estuvieran dormido, por eso decidí no comentar nada, igual después de morir el calvo él se reconcilió con Kagura y viene de vez en cuando igual sigue viajando al espacio pero le prometió a su pequeña hermana que regresaría de vez en cuando, y esta es una de esas veces._  
 _-¿Qué es lo que deseas?- "Oh no sé cuántas veces le hice hoy esa misma pregunta" pensé yo._  
 _-Quiero que me des posada y trabajo en la Yorozuya- Me lo dijo sin ninguna expresión, pero espera como mierda ella quiere trabajar con nosotros, no debe tener otro objetivo, ¿Cuál será?_  
 _-A….- Me proponía a quejarme pero ella me interrumpió._  
 _-Te lo pido, necesito un lugar donde vivir ya que la casa de Izaburo fue devaluada y vendida- Ya veo no tiene donde vivir, quizás la deje vivir un tiempo a si le hace compañía a la enana y a ver si las expulso a las dos con el tiempo._  
 _No tuve momento de responder cuando del armario salió una somnolienta Kagura._  
 _-Gin-chan ya está el desayuno aru- Me lo dijo mientras bostezaba, hasta que se fijó en la chica a mi lado._  
 _-Nobu-chan, ¿qué haces aquí?- lo decía alegre en su escandalosa voz despertando al estúpido yato que dormía en la esquina._  
 _Pero lo peor es que yo no me esperaba la estúpida respuesta de aquella chica de cabello oscuro._  
 _-Vine a vivir con mi futuro esposo, Sakata Gintoki- "Que lo se todos los presentes pusimos un rostro de asombro extremo._  
 _-Pero que mierda dices, maldita sádica- Se lo dije a ella quien no tenia ninguna expresión._  
 _-Estas malditamente loca al decir esas estupideces, yo no e metido mi pe** en tu va**** así que ese hijo no es mío- lo dije como todas mis típicas bromas, pero eso no le agrado a Kagura y lo malentendió, y su hermano también lo hiso._  
 _-Gin-chan eres un maldito pedófilo violaste a Nobu-chan me has decepcionado- ella salió llorando y su hermano me dio una sonrisa extraña y se fue a seguir a kagura._  
 _-¿Por qué demonios dijiste eso?- Se lo dije mientras apretaba mis dientes de ira._  
 _-Porque esa es la forma en que viven un hombre y una mujer de mayoría de edad- Fue lo que ella respondio._  
 _-No debiste decir estupideces y cual era tu relación con el sujeto elite- lo pregunte más calmado, ¿por qué me siguen rodeando los idiotas? Son las cosas que me pregunto siempre._  
 _-Él era como mi padre- Ya veo bueno reparare el error con Kagura, ahora que puedo hacer con esta mujer estúpida._  
 _Y así termino ese día loco_  
 ** _FIN DEL FLASHBACK._**  
 _Las cosas se resolvieron y ahora ella nos ayuda en el negocio y ese día las gafas que llevan un cuerpo no se apareció, para ayudarme._  
 ** _FIN._**  
 ** _OTRA VES EL AUTOR: ¿_** _PENSARON QUE SERIA UNA HISTORIA ROMANTICA?_  
 ** _GINTOKI:_** _YO SI LO CREI_  
 ** _AUTOR:_** _PUES USTED ES UN IDIOTA V;_  
 ** _BAY: REBORN-SENSEI TAMBIEN CONOSIDO COMO ANONIMO-KUN (?_**

* * *

Participante 2

* * *

Era una vez Kondo y Otae. Se amaban y tuvieron una familia hermosa y feliz. ❤

* * *

Participante 3

* * *

Esa carta era clara y concisa. Más que unas palabras fueron suficiente para crear todo este hueco que ahora me atormentaba y que, sin embargo, me llenaba de una extraña satisfacción. Esta era la cuarta vez que la leía, y también era la cuarta vez que me mataba encontrando su significado. "Te espero al acabar las clases"

¿Qué diantres significaba eso en el idioma de las mujeres?

Por supuesto, algo que ni el más sabio de los hombres pudiese atinar, por que, para nuestra desgracia, esos seres llamados mujeres eran algo fuera de este mundo. Aún lo recuerdo. Rememorando, me podía ver a mi en el receso, durmiendo una de mis tan prestigiosas siestas, y ahi estaba esa china, entregándome una carta. Parecía estar avergonzada.

\- S-sadico...- Titubeó nerviosa- Toma

Acto seguido, corrió saliendo fuera del salón. Había sido sumamente extraño, y desde entonces estoy descubriendo el significado de eso, afuera del salon para obtener mayor concentracion, a una hora de salir.

\- Entra clases idiota- Escucho la voz molesta de Hijikata, pero lo ignoro

En otro caso lo hubiera golpeado o algo por estilo, pero antes tenía que descubrir ese mensaje. ¿Era acaso una amenaza de muerte? Posiblemente, con esa china loca nunca se sabía, y si se combina china, loca y mujer, se obtiene algo peligroso para la humanidad, y aún más para mi mismo, quien ya mas de una vez había sido víctima de sus actos de crueldad. Me toqué allá abajo, recordando aquella injusta batalla donde el arma más importante de un hombre había sido masacrada por ella. Aún lo recordaba y se me hacía un nudo en la garganta, en definitiva un monstruo sin corazón era ella, y sin empatía al sexo opuesto había que aclarar.

Decidí concentrarme de nuevo en esas palabras. ¿Por que tenían que ser tan complicadas? Era obvio que no era lo que literalmente decían, por el amor de dios ¡Estamos hablando de un ser incomprensible! Debías de saber su idioma para que ellas no te golpeasen, como es el caso de Kondo-san.

Entonces, sin previo aviso (O bueno si, del reloj pero no lo vi), el timbre de salida sonó, y ya sentía los segundos contandos de mi, ahora, corta vida. ¿Que era mejor, decirle que no entendi su mensaje o no ir? De igual manera ya estaba muerto.

Todos salieron, y la china pasó de largo junto a Soyo, ni siquiera me miró. En ese momento comprendí algo importante mientras comenzaba a caminar a la salida de la escuela acelerando mis pasos. Al parecer ya habían descubierto al culpable de las bromas del laboratorio, y el remitente era en realidad Ginpachi-sensei. Al igual que nunca hubo ninguna china sonrojada entregándome la carta. Y en ese lapso entendí con claridad que era mejor engañarse tratando de comprender ese mensaje antes que saber que acabas de ser descubierto.

Mis últimas palabras... Fue bueno mientras duró.

Gintoki cerró ese extraño reporte de justificación por aquellas bromas.

\- Demasiado calcio a la juventud

* * *

Participante 4

* * *

Gintoki caminaba por edo paso por un basurero y se encontro una aspiradora y se la llevo a la yorosuya. Al mirarla vio q estaba en muy buen estado e intento prenderla. La aspiradora hizo un ruido extraño pero no se prendio entonces la tiro a un costado. esta al chocar contra el suelo grito aaaaayyyy esto hizo q gintoki se diera vuelta a mirar a la aspiradora y asombrado descubrio q la aspiradora tenia ojos y boca. Se escondio debajo del escritorio al grito de "esta maldito"a lo q la aspiradora le respondio "eso es una falta de respeto soy un amanto he estado dormido por siglos esperando ha ser despertado mi clan esta destinado a esperar a q alguien lo despierte y al ser despertado esta persona se conviert en nuestro amo. Tenemos el poder de cumplir 2 deseos y luego volvemos a dormir en espera d un nuevo amo. Ahora digame sus deseos amo" gintoki se levanto se acomodo en su silla y dijo "asi q 2 deseos eso es interesant pues mi primer deseo es una dotacion de leche de fresa para el resto de mi vida" "deseo consedido" de la nada empezo a caer quien sabe de dond un liquido rosado y gintoki al probarlo noto que era leche d fresa y dijo "asi no lo podre tomar" "bueno me hubieras dicho q lo qrias envasado bueno ahora tu segundo deseo" "¿Que y mi leche de fresa?" "si quieres puedes volver a pedirla pero seria desperdiciar tu deseo" "no ya se me ocurrio otro deseo quiero el amor de ketsuno ana" "bueno deseo consedido y adios me voy a dorm" y la aspiradora dejo de hablar justo cuando por la puerta aparecio la mujer por la q gasto su ultimo deseo ella se acerco le agarro y lo empezo a lamer en ese instante el se desperto vio a sadaharu lamindolo  
FIN, je

* * *

Participante 5

* * *

 **" Curar un corazón roto"**

Mutsu era una joven Yato muy hermosa, aunque algo masculina en su forma de vestir y con un carácter rudo, aunque le costaba reconocerlo albergaba sentimientos hacia el idiota de su comandante Sakamoto Tatsuma, ella jamás olvidaría que gracias a él ella pudo cambiar su vida por completo y lavar algunos de sus pecados al tomar la decisión correcta. Ella ya llevaba años a su lado, y aunque Sakamoto era un idiota exasperante muchas veces, además de algo holgazán, era un hombre con hermosos sentimientos y ... Eso le atraía de él, ella jamás se arrepentiría de haberlo recogido del mar aquel día, para más tarde dejarlo al mando de su flota Harusame, ahora llamada Kaientai.  
A pesar de que Mutsu trataba a Sakamoto con mucha rudeza, ella lo amaba, y no paraba de pensar qué clase de sentimiento tenía él hacía ella, cada vez que tenía que ir a sacarlo a patadas de algún burdel a Mutsu se le rompía el corazón, sin embargo jamás lo demostraba, incluso una vez que Sakamoto dijo que " las mejores mujeres eran las de la tierra" ella lloró en silencio por la noche.

-Tal vez si me vistiera más femenina él se fijaría en mí.- no paraba de pensar, sin embargo era demasiado tímida para ello.

Así siguió pasando el tiempo, hasta que en una ocasión coincidió que mientras el Kaientai se encontraba en la tierra por negocios, especificamente en Edo, habría en la ciudad un festival de primavera.

\- En ese tipo de festivales las chicas visten hermosas Yukatas, tal vez sería una buena oportunidad para verme un poco más femenina, y para ir con el idiota de Sakamoto - pensó Mutsu al ver el anuncio del festival.

Así mientras Sakamoto se encontraba perdido en algún burdel de la cuidad, Mutsu aprovechó para ir de compras, buscó en varias tiendas y al final escogió una hermosa Yukata color azul con hermosas flores en varios tonos, un Obi de un color más claro y accesorios para el cabello, así como unas sandalias de madera. El festival sería al siguiente día, así que aún tenía oportunidad para decirle a Sakamoto que fueran.

Ya de madrugada Sakamoto regresó al Kaientai, Mutsu aún lo esperaba despierto para recibirlo con regaños por dejarla a ella con toda la responsabilidad como siempre lo hacía, pero también quería encontrar la manera de pedirle que fueran al festival, pero debido a su carácter, no pudo encontrar las palabras, así que sólo lo sentenció:  
\- Mañana estarás aquí todo el día y te encargarás de tus deberes, te estaré vigilando, dónde intentes escapar te mataré-  
Esas palabras no habían sido precisamente una invitación, pero al menos le garantizaban que Sakamoto estaría todo el día con ella, y ya en la noche lo sorprendería vestida con su Yukata y le pediría si la podía acompañar al festival.  
Y así transcurrió el día, tranquilamente, Sakamoto se quedó en el Kaientai intentando cumplir con sus deberes, ya en la noche Mutsu se dirigió a su habitación para arreglarse, se esmeró muchísimo, hasta se maquilló un poco y recogió su cabello de manera muy femenina con una hermosa horquilla.  
Se veía simplemente hermosa  
\- Estoy segura que lo voy a sorprender, me veo como esas chicas que suelen gustarle-

Salió de su habitación y se dirigió a dónde estaba Sakamoto, estaba muy nerviosa.

Llegó a la oficina y tocó la puerta:  
\- Sakamoto, puedo pasar? - preguntó Mutsu  
\- Claro Mutsu! Jajajaja - contestó risueño Sakamoto, sin embargo él daba la espalda a la puerta.  
Mutsu abrió la puerta un poco, dio un profundo suspiro y entró.  
-Sakamoto, quiero que me acompañes... Verás... Hay... Un festival, ya sabes por la primavera y eso, y bueno... Creo que es una buena oportunidad para conocer mejor las costumbres de la tierra.- dijo Mutsu con voz titubeante.

\- Ah pero claro Mutsu! Aunque me extraña que quieras ir.- dijo Sakamoto , en el momento en que volteaba la vista hacia Mutsu.  
\- Oh vaya, hasta te has vestido y todo para el festival, de verdad que tienes ganas de ir, jajaja jajaja jajajaja- dijo Sakamoto

Ambos se encontraban caminando en el Festival, obviamente Mutsu era blanco de todas las miradas de los hombres, menos del idiota que llevaba a su lado.  
Aunque no lo aparentaba, Mutsu iba destrozada, aún cuando se había puesto hermosa para él, Sakamoto ni siquiera había hecho algún comentario sobre lo hermosa que lucía.

\- Oh mira Mutsu, un buen puesto de Sake! Jajajajaja jajajajaja, iré a beber un poco, mientras tú camina por ahí, y no golpees a nadie!- dijo Sakamoto

Mutsu se quedó helada, no bastaba con haber ignorado su hermoso atuendo, ahora la dejaba para que continuara caminando sola.  
Se sintió tan herida que sólo pudo pronunciar por lo bajo un  
-Si, como sea- y alejarse caminando

Vio unas pequeñas bancas bajo unas Sakuras, y se dirigió hacia allá, estaba al borde de las lágrimas, totalmente destrozada, ahora tenía todo claro, Sakamoto ni por error la veía como una mujer... Todo había sido en vano.

Mutsu se sentó y comenzó a llorar, muchos la miraban, no era una escena fácil de ignorar, una hermosa mujer sentada llorando, "algo muy malo debió de haberle ocurrido" pensaban algunos, " el que la haya lastimado es un idiota" pensaban otros.

Mientras Mutsu tenía la mirada perdida, un hombre con atuendos oscuros y una sombrilla se acercó.  
\- Vaya pero qué tenemos aquí?, una princesa pirata perdida en la tierra y además llorando-  
Mutsu se quedó sorprendida al escuchar aquella voz, volteó rápidamente y abrió los ojos enormes. Se quedó mirando el traje, era del Harusame, era un Yato, dirigió la mirada hacia el rostro, y aunque los años habían hecho estragos en él, lo reconoció...  
\- A... Abuto... - alcanzó a pronunciar apenas en un hilo de voz.

Según lo que había escuchado era que Abuto era el subcomandante de una división yato del Harusame , la cuál estaba a cargo de un temible y sanguinario pirata espacial.

\- Vaya, pero cuánto has crecido princesa Mutsu, y veo que aún me recuerdas, escuché que traicionaste al Harusame- dijo Abuto mientras la miraba fijamente.

Mutsu rápidamente se levantó y se puso en posición de pelea.  
\- Yo no traicioné a nadie, ellos me iban a matar cuando era una niña, ese humano me salvó de cierta forma- dijo Mutsu

\- Oye, oye, calma! No voy a lastimarte, por qué lo haría, a mi no me importa lo que hayas hecho hace años, de hecho me alegra volver a verte - dijo Abuto

Mutsu y Abuto se conocieron hace años, cuando ambos pertenecían al Harusame, en ese tiempo también había hecho amistad con un Yato muy fuerte llamado Umibozu.  
Mutsu se relajó un poco  
\- Qué haces aquí en la tierra?- preguntó Mutsu  
\- Verás, el idiota de mi comandante tiene unos asuntos pendientes en Yoshiwara, mañana irá a visitar a uno de los nuestros que liderea ese lugar, sólo espero que no se meta en problemas-  
Dijo Abuto con cara de fastidio.

\- Vaya, así que también tienes un comandante idiota- dijo Mutsu mientras sonreía un poco

\- Es tremendamente fuerte pero tremendamente irresponsable en sus acciones, para él todo es pelear. A veces me gustaría una vida tranquila.  
Y... Cambiando el tema, aún no me explico por qué estabas llorando- dijo Abuto intrigado

\- Ah eso... Tonterías de la edad supongo- respondió Mutsu recordando a Sakamoto.

\- Vaya, vaya, así que la primavera también hace llorar a las princesas pirata, seguro ese humano es un idiota -  
Abuto se agachó y puso su rostro junto al de Mutsu susurrando en su oído:  
\- Eres verdaderamente hermosa Mutsu, yo mataría por tener a mi lado a una mujer como tú -  
Mutsu se apartó rápidamente, totalmente sonrojada, no le salían las palabras, sólo podía recordar cuando aún era una niña y disfrutaba viendo a Abuto, le parecía que era un joven muy apuesto, aunque casi no hablaban ella solía sonreirle.  
Ahora Abuto no era tan joven, pero seguía siendo muy varonil, su voz era un deleite y llevaba el cabello un poco más largo.  
\- Yo... Bueno... Gracias supongo... - titubeó Mutsu  
Abuto al ver la reacción de Mutsu se acercó a ella y la abrazó mientras susurraba en su oído:

\- Nunca más llores por un hombre Mutsu, mataré a aquel que te haga llorar, lo juro-

Abuto siempre se había considerado tímido para el romance, además como todo miembro del Harusame, su vida radicaba en pelear, y últimamente en jugarse el pellejo por el idiota de su comandante. Pero volver a ver a Mutsu le había alegrado el corazón, más aún, verla convertida en una hermosa mujer había hecho que su corazón palpitara más de lo habitual, no era común ver tanta belleza, y menos aún, una belleza de su propia especie guerrera..

\- Vaya, debe ser la primavera - susurró y se apartó del abrazo.

Mutsu mantenía su cabeza agachada

\- Quiero volver a verte- dijo Abuto de golpe

\- Qué? - preguntó Mutsu sorprendida

\- Quiero volver a verte, no una vez más, sino muchas veces más, quiero platicar contigo, quiero...-

\- Tengo un número de celular, casi no lo utilizo... Pero... Si te sirve... - susurró Mutsu

\- Por supuesto! Yo también te daré un número mío, oye, en lugar de seguir aquí, qué te parecería si éstos dos Yatos vamos a pasearnos por el festival, supongo que te has vestido así de hermosa para deslumbrar, sería una pena que tanta belleza se malgastará en esa banca - dijo Abuto

Mutsu sólo sonrió y juntos comenzaron a caminar, en un momento Abuto tomó la mano de Mutsu, ella se sorprendió con el toque pero no la apartó, ese detalle la hizo sentir como una niña pequeña causándole algo de nostalgia.

\- Mutsuuuu! Mutsuuuuuu! Jajaja jajaja- gritaba Sakamoto desde lejos mientras agitaba la mano y caminaba hacia ellos.  
\- Vaya Mutsu, veo que has conseguido un novio! Bien, bien Mutsu! Jajaja jajaja - decía Sakamoto mientras reía - Oye, ella es una chica muy ruda, eh? Ten cuidado jajaja jajaja

Mutsu se quedó helada, estaba temblando del coraje, apretó la mano de Abuto y lo jaló para caminar más rápido

\- Qué pasa Mutsuuuu! No me vas a presentar a tu novio? - decía Sakamoto mientras los miraba alejarse

\- Piérdete idiota! Por qué no te largas a revolcarte con alguna de tus prostitutas en los burdeles que tanto amas!?- gritó Mutsu a Sakamoto mientras aceleraba el paso

\- Mutsu? Qué pasa? - Sakamoto se quedó mirando a Mutsu alejarse con aquel hombre, intrigado sobre la reacción de Mutsu

Mutsu apretaba fuertemente la mano de Abuto mientras caminaba lo más rápido que podía, estaba herida, enojada, confundida, era una serie de sentimientos que se agolpaban en su pecho.  
Sakamoto acababa de verla de la mano de otro hombre y no le había importado un carajo!  
Abuto sólo le seguía el paso mientras la miraba.  
Ya alejados del festival, Mutsu entró en un callejón dónde se detuvo de golpe, y rompió en llanto, ya no aguantaba, ya no podía más, sollozaba de tanto dolor, tantos años juntos y él nunca la había visto como una mujer, él simplemente no sentía nada por ella...

Abuto se sentía impotente al ver llorar a Mutsu, -" así que él es el problema"- pensó ; sentía su corazón encogerse -" yo voy a borrar el rastro de ese hombre en el corazón de Mutsu"- acto seguido, la jaló y la cubrió en un fuerte abrazo

\- Te dije que no volvieras a llorar Mutsu - susurró en su oído. - Yo jamás te haré sufrir, lo juro, Te atesoraré y te protegeré con mi vida- dijo Abuto mientras sostenía fuerte a Mutsu.

\- Por qué?, por qué harías eso por una chiquilla que apenas conoces?- susurró Mutsu

\- No lo sé, tal vez sólo por qué así lo deseo, hoy que te vi y pude reconocerte mi corazón dio un vuelco, tu hermosura me cautivó, todo en ti me llama, tu aroma y tu pálida piel, Mutsu dejame entrar en tu vida por favor - dijo Abuto con las palabras más sinceras que había dicho en su vida.

\- Vamos a darnos nuestros números, nos veremos en otra ocasión, lo prometo- dijo Mutsu soltándose del abrazo de Abuto - Por ahora no estoy bien, pero nos veremos de nuevo y prometo que ya no me verás llorar - levantó el rostro e intentó sonreír un poco

\- Siempre que quieras contactame, yo siempre estaré esperando - Dijo Abuto mientras depositaba un dulce beso en la frente de Mutsu, y acto seguido se alejó.

Mutsu regresó al Kaientai entrada la madrugada, y para su sorpresa Sakamoto la están esperando en la cubierta de la nave.

\- Qué es lo que ha pasado hoy Mutsu?, te has enojado muchísimo conmigo, yo sólo trataba de ser amable - dijo Sakamoto

\- Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar revolacandote con tus prostitutas favoritas, no?, dejame en paz... - dijo Mutsu tratando de pasar de largo

Sakamoto tomó el brazo de Mutsu y la detuvo  
\- Mutsu, dime, qué es lo que te pasa?-

Mutsu volteó muy molesta con lágrimas en los ojos  
\- Pasa que te amo Sakamoto, siempre te he amado, hoy me he vestido para ti, y nada te ha importado, hoy me viste de la mano de un desconocido y tampoco te ha importado un carajo - dijo con la voz entrecortada.

\- Mutsu... - susurró Sakamoto - Mutsu perdóname, tú eres lo más valioso que tengo, pero yo no te veo de esa manera, eres la cosa más pura que ha llegado a mi vida, Mutsu, entiende que yo no soy digno de tenerte, no como una esposa, quiero que estemos juntos como hasta ahora, pero yo no podría verte de esa manera - dijo Sakamoto seriamente

Mutsu lo escuchó y quedó un rato en silencio, no sabía qué sentir, la amaba pero no de la manera en que ella esperaba, pero escuchar eso en cierta forma calmaba un poco sus sentimientos, al menos sabía que ella era especial para él.

\- Entiendo... Gracias Sakamoto- dijo Mutsu sin mirarlo y siguió caminando.

\- Ah Mutsu, con respecto a tu amigo, quién es él? Me parecía que de algun modo había algo familiar entre ustedes..- preguntó Sakamoto

\- Es un viejo conocido de mi infancia y sí, él de cierta manera es como yo- contestó Mutsu y se alejó hacia su cuarto.

Así siguieron pasando los días, Mutsu seguía con su arduo trabajo en el Kaientai y Sakamoto seguía siendo el mismo idiota, Mutsu mantenía contacto con Abuto, él la había contactado un mes luego de haberla visto en el Festival de Edo, al parecer algo se le había complicado con su comandante en Yoshiwara y Abuto había resultado herido, pero ya estaba bien.

Se escribían mensajes sobre muchas cosas y también se llamaban, en días próximos iban a coincidir Kaientai y la flota Harusame dónde iba Abuto.

" Ya no puedo esperar ni un segundo para verte" recibió el mensaje Mutsu, mientras lo leía con una enorme sonrisa.

Apenas llagaron al planeta, Mutsu hizo su impecable trabajo de negociaciones de mercancía, y por la noche que ya estaba libre, avisó a Sakamoto que saldría.

\- Voy a salir, tengo asuntos importantes, vuelvo mañana- dijo a Sakamoto mientras salía de la habitación

\- Cuidate Mutsu! Me saludas a tu novio! - alcanzó a gritar Sakamoto

\- Idiota - murmuró Mutsu

Ahora no iba vestida sexy para impresionar a nadie, ahora no iba a rogar por atención ni por el amor que alguien, ahora sólo era Mutsu, y ya tenía a alguien que la amaba, le había costado deshacerse de esos sentimientos románticos hacia el idiota de Sakamoto pero lo había logrado. Alguien especial había ganado lugar en su corazón y lo llenaba de calidez.

Mutsu llegó y ahí estaba él, impaciente, de pie, apenas la miró y esbozó una gran sonrisa...

Ambos caminaron para acelerar el encuentro, Mutsu lo abrazó, pero Abuto sólo acarició la mejilla de Mutsu con su mano derecha.

\- Abuto... Qué pasa? - dijo Mutsu tomando la mano que acariciaba su mejilla

\- Mi abrazo no sería el mismo, Mutsu, yo... Perdí mi brazo por el idiota de mi comandante- dijo Abuto en voz baja

Mutsu tomó la mano metálica y se la llevó al rostro en un gesto de infinito cariño, y la besó.

\- Yo sigo sintiendo la misma calidez, lo importante es que estas bien Abuto, ya moría por verte -

Ambos se unieron en un abrazo lleno de amor, esa noche caminaron y conversaron muchísimo, y prometieron verse siempre que pudieran. Se despidieron con dulces besos y Mutsu llegó a su nave antes del amanecer.

Así pasaron muchos meses, viéndose a la primera oportunidad que tenían, siempre se recibían con abrazos, dulces y ansiosos besos, conversaban por horas enteras y al final del día hacían el amor toda la noche en una habitación de un hotel perdiéndose en los brazos del otro, y se juraban un amor eterno.  
Eran el uno para el otro, se atraían, se deseaban y se amaban infinitamente, sin embargo cada quién tenía sus obligaciones y vidas diferentes pero aún así se pertenecían el uno al otro.  
Siempre estarían juntos, siempre encontrarían esos momentos eternos para ellos dos...  
Así Abuto había curado las heridas de Mutsu, ahora era SU Mutsu para siempre, no importaba cuántos enemigos tuvieran que enfrentar y las situaciones que se avecinaran, ellos siempre luchaban para salir triunfantes, por que la vida de cada uno le pertenecía al otro.  
FIN

* * *

Participante 6

* * *

Mi nombre es Kagura a mis 7 años un niño llego a vivir con su hermana a mi colonia. Mi mamá amablemente, decidió hacer una comida con todo el vecindario para darles la bienvenida.  
Ella escogió para mí un bonito atuendo tradicional de nuestro país (China) rojo, como mi cabello, al cual peino hacia los lados con dos adornos, argumentando que hacían resaltar el azul de mis ojos.  
Todo estaba muy animado Gin-chan y Hijikata tomaban mientras peleaban, kondo acosaba a la hermana de Shinpachi, y este, kamui (mi hermano mayor) y yo jugábamos con una pelota, cuando los invitados principales llegaron.  
Frente a mi apareció un niño de tez blanca, cabello castaño y ojos café intenso, me dejo sorprendida era un niño muy lindo, acompañado de su hermana una muchacha igual pero más bella, mi mamá inmediatamente fue a darles la bienvenida.  
-Hola muchachos me alegra que hayan podido venir.- dijo mi madre con una sonrisa en la cara.  
-Gracias por la invitación.- contesto su hermana con una voz suave y dulce.  
-Anda Sougo di hola, mira que es una niña hermosa.- su hermana lo empujó hacia mí.  
-Hola mi nombre es Okita Sougo, encantado de conocerte-. Inclino su cabeza, extrañamente me sonroje y conteste nerviosa.  
-Igualmente, soy Kagura.-  
Al ver que él me sonreía dulcemente, me relaje lo tome de la mano y lo lleve a jugar con los demás, estaba realmente feliz de que fuera un niño amable y lindo. Pero mi felicidad duró poco, en cuanto nos alejamos de su hermana su personalidad cambio  
-Suéltame niña china, eres muy fuerte me vas a romper el brazo.- me dijo con una sonrisa muy diferente a la amable que tenía antes, ahora su sonrisa era malévola.  
Impactada y pensando que a lo mejor había entendido mal, seguí guiándolo hasta Shinpachi y Kamui, todo iba bien, hasta que Sougo y Kamui comenzaron a pelear, fue impresionante ver a Sougo peleando al nivel de mi hermano, nos habían entrenado desde muy pequeños y nuestra manera de pelear no era normal. Ya enojada decidí separar la pelea con una patada voladora a Sougo y un puñetazo a mi hermano.  
-¿Qué mierda te pasa Kagura?- grito mi hermano.  
-Dejen de pelear idiotas asustaron a Shinpachi y no nos dejan jugar.-les grite muy molesta  
-No te metas china.- Contesto Sougo mientras me devolvía la patada con esa maldita sonrisa en su cara.  
Esto no le gustó nada a mi hermano y empezó otra pelea, ahora entre tres chamacos, si yo también me metí, nadie podía tocarme y salirse con la suya, llegaron los adultos y nos separamos mágicamente, ese idiota cambio su personalidad de nuevo, corrió hacia su hermana y volteo a escondidas para sacarme la lengua, era un maldito sádico a espaldas de su hermana, ese día los tres terminamos bastante golpeados, pero para ser sincera había sido muy divertido.  
Mi mamá se empezó a llevar bien con su hermana, el chihuahua y yo en cuanto su hermana se volteaba jugábamos todo tipo de juegos pesados, en cierta manera se había vuelto el niño con el que más me divertía. Al final creo que por fin había encontrado un buen rival.

* * *

Participante 7

* * *

San Agustín oyó una voz de un niño en la casa vecina decía coje y lee y entiende lo como una invitación divina. Cojio la biblia y lo abrió en las cartas de Pablo y leyó las el pasaje hasta el final ya cuando termino de leer sintió que sus dudas se desvanecieron todas sus dudas  
Llegando a tagasti vendió todas sus propiedades y el dinero que junto lo repartió a los pobres y se rretiro a una propiedad con unos compañeros a llevar una vida monacal

 **Notas de autor:**  
Es de san Agustín (gin vestido de san Agustín )  
Es un tipo de Roma  
Que era hijo de san Mónica (kagurav)  
Una de los 4 fundadores de la iglesiav

* * *

Participante 8

* * *

 **SUEÑOS**

Ya era tarde deberían ser mas de la 01:00am, sougo se encontraba en su habitación mas dormido que despierto, ya que debía prepararse para los exámenes de esa semana, por lo cual no era de sorprenderse que terminara dormido con los cuadernos en su cama.  
Todo se encontraba tranquilo y totalmente blanco por alguna extraña razón sentía una gran incomodidad en mi pecho me pregunte -donde estoy- incluso la ropa que llevaba era totalmente blanca, lo único que no tenia era zapatos, empecé a caminar por todo el lugar no podía encontrar paredes y mucho menos puertas, no se escuchaba nada y tampoco se podía observar a nadie alrededor.  
Me empecé a desesperar mis pisadas eran cada vez mas fuertes, sin darme cuenta ya estaba corriendo -que tan grande podía ser ese lugar- fue lo único que pensé, no podía entender lo que hacia, de un momento a otro cerré mis ojos mientras aun corría, caí al suelo sin percatarme, me sentía tan frustrado.  
Termine lanzando un golpe al piso, intente levantarme y observe una mano que intentaba ayudarme, trato de observar su rostro pero la luz es muy fuerte, solo pude notar la palidez de su piel y su vestido blanco.  
Me levante con su ayuda, por alguna razón la luz seguía muy intensa, pero logro ver unos mechones bermellón cayendo por su rostro y una amplia sonrisa.  
Mi corazón latía con gran fuerza al punto donde pensé que se saldría de mi pecho y no pude ocultar una sonrisa, eso me hizo pensar que ella era muy importante para mi y no podía existir nada mas valioso.  
La tome entre mis brazos y la abrase con todas mis fuerzas, no podía pensar claramente ella me correspondió y dije -estoy tan feliz- la luz ya no era tan intensa por lo cual decidí observa la, me sorprendí demasiado no lo pude ocultar era ella, me observo con una sonrisa sádica y una mirada de superioridad, y me dice -que pasa súper sádico, tanto me deseas que me obligas a estar hasta en tus sueños, deberías cambiar tu camiseta de "S" a "M"- ella se burlaba.  
La solté y empecé a caminar hacia atrás, su mirada cambio y su risa paro. Ella camina hacia mi, termino cayendo y se posiciona encima mio, su rostro se va acercando mientras me observa de manera seductora para luego tomar mis labios, me sonrojo levemente y mientras decía no me temas entre besos termine cediendo, lo deseaba yo lo quería.  
Desperté agitado y sudando, era otro sueño no mejor dicho pesadilla con ese moustro chino, me senté y solo pude sentirme molesto conmigo mismo y pensé -me las pagaras china, no me permitiré enamorarme de ti, primero tu caerás ante mi- revise la hora ya eran mas de las 3am, quite todos los cuadernos de mi cama y trate de dormir otra vez pero ella seguí hay, la odio fue lo único que pude pensar.

* * *

Participante 9

* * *

Ahí estaba ella, tan linda, tan frágil, tan dulce y taaaann...

-Oye estúpido sádico, que mierda crees que haces !

Exacto.. Tan vulgar .. Aquella joven de apenas 20 años estaba peleando con aquel individuo que le colma la paciencia cada vez que cruzan caminos; como era de esperarse, sólo tomaron una pequeña batalla que terminó en lo de siempre: bancas rotas, árboles caídos y ese tipo de cosas; aquella pequeña alienígena, era la única mujer que era capaz de darle batalla; lo cual, a aquel joven castaño le divertía.

-Vengo a sacarte la mierda que tienes en la cabeza, en lugar de cerebro..- le respondió aquel muchacho ..

Él también era una persona.. "Especial"; le gustaba hacerla enfadar.. Tenía un instinto sádico, el cual sólo podía utilizar con esta monstruosa chica, porque una humana normal no lo soportaría..

Esta escena se mostraba una y otra vez a la vista de todas las personas, pero cuando la noche caía ambos jóvenes cambiaban sus actitudes, sobre todo cuando se encontraban en su departamento.

-Llegaste tarde, donde estuviste idiota ? - preguntó Kagura.

-Demoré en el trabajo- respondió aquel..

-Seguro te fuiste con alguna zorra- dijo ella inflando las mejillas.

-Yo te amo a ti, idiota- le dijo este mientras la abrazaba y le depositaba un cálido beso en los labios.

-Tengo hambre sádico, compra algo de comer- le dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

-Si que eres tragona y encima floja, cocina algo china-

En un rápido movimiento, ella se le subió en el abdomen y colocó las manos de el por encima de su cabeza.

-Si no compras de comer, no habrá jueguitos en la noche - le dijo sonriendo y a la vez le dio un dulce beso en los labios.

-Tu ganas ! - le dijo frustrado aquel muchacho de ojos carmesíes.

Luego de cenar, Sougo la miraba detenidamente y sólo sonrió.

-De que te ríes, animal ?- indagó ella.

-Ayyy -suspira- china idiota- sonríe

-Encima me llamas idiota, maldito bastardo- mencionó ella mientras saltó sobre él.

Pero en un rápido movimiento el logró atraparla y cargarla estilo princesa, la llevó al balcón de su humilde vivienda.

-Te prometo, por esa estrella que no te dejaré, estúpida- dijo él.

Ella asintió algo ruborizada y lo abrazó.

-Maldito infeliz, te amo- dijo casi susurrando.

Él la bajo de sus brazos y cuando estuvo parada a su lado, le acarició el vientre.

-No los dejaré solos- dijo el sonriendo.

-Lo se, estaremos juntos los tres- dijo ella.

Luego, ella se acercó y le dio un cálido beso en los labios, con el cual ellos sellaron esa promesa de amor, aquella que aseguraba el futuro de ambos jóvenes juntos y el del pequeño que estaba en el vientre de su madre; aquel fruto del amor extraño entre ambos individuos y que gracias a él; cambio la vida de todos los allegados a la pareja.

-Gracias por todo, china idiota- dijo él.

-Gracias a ti por amarme- dijo ella.

Y se abrazaron, esta vez solo pensando en su futuro juntos, los tres.

* * *

Participante 10

* * *

-Nunca volveré a tomar- decía un pobre y crudo Gintoki con una voz muy poco convincente. -Ahora tengo que hacerle trabajos al gorila y su tropa de inútiles- se quejaba mientras se tallaba las sienes de la cabeza y tomaba un poco de leche de fresa  
-Bueno eso te pasa por andar apostando borracho- Shinpachi como siempre regañando a todo mundo (se cree tan correcto el niño)-Por cierto, Gin-chan, ¿con qué dinero apostaste?- Aun qué Kagura sabia la respuesta quería escucharla del mismo Gin, el cual no se molesto en sacarse una excusa de la manga  
-Son... Ahorros. Si, ahorros-  
\- ¡¿Desde cuando ahorras dinero?! Apenas tenemos el dinero en las manos y te vas a apostar o a gastartelo en cosas innecesarias.- Le dicen tanto Kagura como cuatro ojos al unisono y con mucha molestia. Shinpachi suspira, sabe que Gintoki es un caso perdido en cuestiones económicas -Si quiera dime que no vas a hacer gratis el trabajo que tiene Kondo-san para ti-  
-¿Bromeas Shinpachi? Haré que se quede sin bolas por pagarme- Con esto Gin se levanta, se despide y toma rumbo en su moto hacia el cuartel general del Shinsengumi.  
Al llegar nota a un Hijikata con cara de diversión entregándole un uniforma negro -Lamento darte la bienvenida así- Dice Hijikata con un poco de sarcasmo en su voz, Gin lo mira confundido y este continua hablando -¿eh? ¿No te aprendiste las reglas que te dimos ayer en el bar? Que pena, pero creo que tendrás que cometer doble sepuku, 1 por llegar tarde y el otro por no acatar ordenes oficiales- sonríe vilmente hacia Gintoki que solo lo mira con despreocupación  
-Ya, Toshi, no seas tan cruel con el nuevo- dice Kondo -Ok, tu primera misión sera infiltrate con Yamazaki en el Joushishi- dice Kondo mientras se va a su rutina diaria de stalkear a Otae.  
-¿esta listo Sakata-san?- Pregunta un algo emocionado Yamazaki.  
-No del todo- dice Gin -Preferiría venderle mi alma al diablo o peor, cortarme las bolas antes de ayudarlos en algo así- Dicho esto se da la media vuelta dirigiéndose a la salida cuando de pronto... -¡Te pagaremos 10000000¥!-  
-...Vamos al imbécil de Zura-


End file.
